Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier
Royce "Chains" Bulkmeier also know as either just Chains '''or '''Royce was the Blue Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger from back in the 60s and the third in comand of the first team of Rangers that were able to hand Zerak his first Defeat that paved the way for the remaining team of power rangers. He was able to eventully settle down with a young women before a divorce causing their split. He has a son later by the name of Bulk. He later returns to ranger action as the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when Master Vile attacks earth reverting the mighty morphin team back to kids. His Son is Farkas Bulkmeier Personality Royce can be best described as a tough guy with a heart of gold. Normally he is very brude and tough but when it comes to the little guy he is always looking out for them to the point of becoming the terror of all bullies in Gorge Washington High. When Joining Francine at first he was the only one willing to forgive her for her past mistakes and was the reason why he became third in command to the Groovy Rangers. Life As A Power Ranger Search For The Groovy Rangers Royce appeared as a supporting character in "The Tides Of War Change" Part Two but, didn't officially join the team until Born To Be Blue. In "The Tides Of War Change" during the three-part premiere Royce appeared alongside Francine in the Principals office having just handed a bully of Gorge Washington High his rear. However, later on Royce would appear for comfort after Francine had seen her girlfriend caught red-lipped. During this Episodie, Royce helped lead the attack against the invading Groarke The Conquer and Zerak The Butcher. During "Born To Be Blue" Royce had spotted Francine Hampton Morph into the Red Ranger along with finding out that the Teacher that had arrived, Zeran Smith was an alien just not the bug eyed creatures his dad though they were from watching the Outer Limit show. After come convincing Zeran handed Royce the Power Morpher and he morphed into the Triceratops Groovy Ranger, the second of six members to come. "We'll see how cocky you are when I beat the living Tar out of you! "- Royce During "Deflowered" During an Episode called "Deflowered" Royce was the one who was doing the research and found out the next Ranger would be Winnie Mckenzie a pacifist hippie both Royce and Francine knew very well, however, they knew that she wouldn't come peacefully due to her mindset. However, it was only once Zerak sent down General Flamewing that the stage was set as Zerak had pushed one to many buttons as the Pink Ranger was born. After a little assistance, The Rangers were able to take out General Flamewing but, left Winnie in Zeran's hands to explain everything about what was going on. During "The Dance Of The Tiger" Royce and the others bore witness to Francine discovering that the Yellow Ranger was none other than Kaitlyn Stevens, a promising dance instructor. During the evens, Ms. Cummo, Kailtyn's instructor began getting a lot harsher which wasn't like her at all. It was discovered that she had been replaced by a Medusa-like monster by Zerak, eventually, after its defeat, Zeran rescued Ms. Cummo in exchange for a date with the teacher. However, seeing what Zerak did plus her new friends bravery saw Royce witnessing the birth of the Yellow Ranger meaning they were simply two short of a full team. During the evens of "Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky" Royce and the others morphed as a team for the first time, after recruiting Leon Whatley and Jeremy Gatts at the battle of the bands the team had been formed but, Royce deep down was one who knew they still had a lot of work to do for the simple reason, he knew Jeremy and Leon better than anyone, It was going to take more than a few battles to convince them but for now, the Power Team had been formed and, that was all that really mattered to Royce. Zerak's days were numbered! Enforcer Ranger Crisis Suspcion Of Raymar's Crew During the Events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers!" Out of the entire group, Royce was the only one of the group who seemed to be suspicious of Raymar and Company. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but, something about them just bothered him. Later on Royce had seen Francine and Raymar begin dating however, despite his supision Royce hadn't said anything for the simple reason he was seeing one of his closest friends happier than she had been since the break up with her Ex-Girlfriend Miranda and he didn't want to ruin that for Francine. Exposing The Enforcer Rangers It wasn't until the events of "Zeran's Cat and Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!" that the Enforcer Rangers were exposed and Royce's suspcious came true though the Blue Ranger hated the fact that he was right he was glad he was before Francine ended up falling any harder for Raymar than she already had, him along with the remaining Groovy Rangers battled the Enforcer Rangers to a stale mate because of the Candle Project taking effect. Battling and Defeating The Enforcer Rangers WIP The Arrival Of Zedd WIP Operation Devistation WIP Final Battle Against Groarke WIP Aftermath WIP Post-Ranger Life WIP Return Of The Groovy Rangers WIP Category:HollowOmega